The Darker Tale
by TheBiggerCheese
Summary: Fairy tales are not always fairy dust and happy endings. What if something darker lurked between the pages? Regina thought she knew all about the world she had cursed them to live in but boy was she wrong. OUAT, slightly darker with SwanQueen as the main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is going to be a little out of the ordinary. A few days ago I was PMed by someone who wants to stay anon at the moment with a proposal. They wanted to write a fanfic, even had a plot out line and a general map of the chapters done up. But according to themselves they didn't have the patience to write out a proper story so they asked me If I'd do it for them~ I figure it'll be good practise since I've never really written anything before so hope you enjoy I guess?**

**Still no Beta either so Apologies for mistakes that I've missed**

* * *

"You can do this, it's just a few more steps and you'll be home free." Emma staggered from her car and just made it to the door of her apartment that she shared with Mary Margret before shooting pains in her stomach caused her to double over in pain. Gasping out and Dropping her keys to the ground in the process, she reached down for them almost falling over.

Snatching them up she cried out in pain unable to stop herself, it was getting worse and she had to get inside before it was too late. Finally getting the right key she shoved it in the lock and opened the door and went inside half slamming it behind her. Stumbling inside she fell yelling out in pain, feeling as if a red hot poker were being stabbed into her stomach and cruelly twisted.

She didn't know how she had let it get this bad. Trying to find the parents of the two kids she had caught stealing had taken up her time and she had been so focused on that she forgot her own unique problem. Crying out again she clutched her stomach and fell to the floor biting her lip desperately trying to quiet down her yells. She was suddenly incredibly thankful that Mary Margret had decided to go out clubbing with ruby and would no doubt spend the night at hers. She didn't think that she would be able to come up with a plausible excuse for her current condition.

Crouched over clutching her stomach she made slowly made her way to her bedroom stopping at random intervals to lean against a wall when the pain got too much. Finally stumbling into her room she half lunged towards the Mini fridge she kept beside her bed. Wrenching the door open she cried out although this time not from pain but from horror.

It was empty.

"_No that's not possible, how could it be empty?!_" She thought horrified staring open mouthed at the fridge, trying desperately to remember where all its contents could be. Her thinking was hampered by the fact that every few seconds now pain took over all her senses and made her double over. Each time she cried out in pain unable to stop herself.

It had been hard, her first few weeks here trying to find a regular source. It was much easier in Boston, as well as having regular contacts, there was always a time when someone wasn't looking if she ever found herself caught short.

However here in small quaint Storybrooke it was much harder. Luckily she came across a deliver van not so long ago and was able to lift a box when no one was looking, she had gotten the report in at the sheriff's office and had worked with them to come to a conclusion that it must have just gotten lost when being delivered.

"_Wait that was a month ago"_ the sudden realisation dawning on her. With everything that was happening she had being going through her supply quicker than usual and while she was blissfully pain free for one moment it all added up in her head. It was her fault she had nothing and now she was in this state with nothing that could be done to fix it

"_Well apart from the obvious"_ the quick thought being banished from her head. No she wouldn't resort to that. It was too risky.

Sitting up on the floor she started intently at the ground, face twisting in agony when the pain returned worse than before

"_You can do this Swan, it's just pain, you can make it go away. You're going to be fine."_

If she could just get herself under control she could make it to the hospital and things would be ok. She just had to focus. She wasn't sure how long she stayed sitting there occasionally crying out when the pain shot through her. But soon through sheer willpower the pain subsided enough that she could stand and walk around without crying out.

"_Ok swan just have to get to the hospital. You can do this"_ mentally encouraging herself she took a deep breath and went back towards the front door. Opening it she jumped in surprise as she was surprised to see someone with their hand raised ready to knock, surprise also evident on her face.

"_Oh no...Please not you, anyone but you_"

Wincing as whit hot pain flashed in her stomach she managed a small thin lipped smile and managed spit out past gritted teeth;

"Hello mayor mills, what can I do for you?"

* * *

"_I must be mad"_ Regina thought to herself as she drove the few short miles to where she knew the blonde lived. Yes the woman had saved the children from being separated but her smugness at proving Regina wrong irritated her as did many things about the woman. Yet here she was going to the house to thank her for her work. She tried to tell herself that it was all for Henry, whose eyes lit up when he heard that Emma was successful in finding their father and for the first time in a long while Regina got to listen to him as he excitedly told her of his plans to go playing with his new friends over the weekend.

Thinking of just that brought a smile to her face as she pulled in just above the sheriff's dilapidated yellow car. It was almost like the old henry was back, the one that always greeted his mother with a kiss , hug and a smile and loved talking about his day to her, not the one who shot mistrusting glances at her and who barely said two words to her from day to day. Scowling at the unpleasant turn her thoughts had taken she exited her car and made her way over to the door.

Bracing herself for the irritating force that was miss swan she raised her hand to knock on the door her thoughts focused on how she was going to say thank you yet not make it seem as if it were herself who was doing it.

She jumped however when the door swung open just before her hand connected to it and there was swan who looked surprised to see her. That wasn't what caught Regina notice though.

Emma looked absolutely awful. Hunched over as if she had a pain in her stomach, her normally bright eyes were dull and lifeless and she had very dark circles under her eyes. She was more pale than usual.

She was just about to open her mouth to comment on her appearance with a snide quip about late nights and procrastinating on work when swan spoke

"Hello Mayor Mills what can I do for you?"

Regina was suprised by Swans tone, she sounded exhausted and for lack of a better word, ill.

Regina penned her mouth to reply but the words never made it out of her mouth Emma doubled over in pain crying out softy, clutching at her stomach

"Swan what's wrong?" Regina reached out and put a hand on the woman's shoulder to try and see what the problem was, all previous intents forgotten.

* * *

Emma stood waiting for the mayor to reply, silently begging every single deity she had herd of that the woman would just go. Taking in a small shaky breath she cried out doubling over clutching at her stomach.

"_oh no…I should have done that_ "she thought wincing as the smell of the mayor took over her senses as she closed her eyes tightly trying to block out the woman in front of her

"_No no no please go it's not safe_ "her panicked thoughts coming quickly. She had to leave or she had to get the other woman too otherwise Emma would be able to keep her safe.

Feeling a hand placed gently on her shoulder she jerked back, eyes flying open as if she was struck by lighting

"No stop!" she yelled out hoping the other woman would back off.

It was too late, with another flash of pain she felt her vision dimming. She could feel herself stumbling backwards a growl coming out of a mouth that she couldn't control anymore. Watching from eyes that were no longer her own she saw Regina with a very uncharacteristic look of concern over her face walk towards Emma arm still outreached as if to comfort her

"_No no no not her don't her hurt her please not her_" but her silent please fell on deaf ears, in a movement too quick to see Emma had grabbed Regina and shoved her up against the wall holding her by the throat.

Emma could feel her face pulled up into a monstrous grin and a growl coming from deep within her chest. Emma watched as her body effortlessly lifted the mayor up by her throat one handed and leaned in close to her neck and inhaled deeply, another growl sounding out as she exhaled

"_No! Stop it your stronger than this leave her alone you can't hurt her __**STOP**__!"_ Emma's frantic shouting inside her own mind made the force controlling her body stop and lowered the mayor who was rapidly losing oxygen back to the floor and slightly released its grip so the woman could breathe but not escape from its grasp.

Regina coughed furiously trying desperately to bring as much air as possible back into her lungs panic and fear raging insider of her. Trying to move out of Emma's grasp was useless and she brought her eyes back to the face that was now mere inched from her own. Regina gasped at what she saw.

Emma whose face was usually beautifully sweet even when glaring at her was twisted up into a fierce snarl, sharp fangs that Regina could have sworn weren't there a few moments ago clenched together. Her eyes shocked Regina the most, blood red eyes looked back into her own brown ones and Regina saw nothing but fury in them and what she thought looked a lot like desire which sent a shiver down her spine. She was in trouble.

Suddenly Emma or whatever it was that was in control of her shook its head and the features changed almost instantly softening into a look of absolute horror she looked back up to Regina's face and Regina saw tears prickling at the corner of still ruby red eyes.

"No stop please I can't hurt her not her please let her go" Emma croaked out her tone so scared that even in her current position Regina wanted nothing more than to console her.

"Swa-..Emma…Emma look at me", tear-filled red eyes bored into Regina's brown ones," its ok you can let me go. It's alright." Emma started shaking and with what looked like a supreme effort her hand released its grip and she took a step back. Regina breathed a sigh of relief rubbing her hand around her now very sore throat

Argh, the anguished cry caused her to turn to look at Emma, who was now on the floor clutching her stomach crying out, Regina took a hesitant step towards her unsure of what to do, fear making her movements hesitant.

"Emma" she said softly afraid and unsure of what to do.

* * *

Emma fought with all her might to get her hand to release her hold on Regina and felt relief when she felt her arm obey her command. Fighting for control of her body she managed to take a shaky step back and turned from the mayor unable to bring herself to look at the pain she just caused

"_This is all your fault"_ she thought bitterly to herself before she fell to the floor crying out in pain, it was back with a vengeance.

She could hear her name being softly called but she knew that if she turned towards it she would lose control again and the thought of hurting Regina terrified her

"**No"** she shouted out, voice hoarse with pain", I can't, ill hurt you please go I'm not safe"

Curling into a ball she felt tears start falling down her face, sobbing gently she felt her body shake, exhausted from the battle that had just raged inside it. Felling a familiar darkness creep over her she surrendered to it, knowing that sleep would bring her peace from the pain and the risk of hurting anyone at least for the time being. Just before she fell asleep she felt something warm on her arm and what she could have sword was a soft voice saying something that sounded like her name but sleep took her before she could figure it out.

* * *

Regina was never one for getting overwhelmed but it seemed now was the time, shaking from fear and pain, she was quite out of her depth. Emma curled tightly into a ball on the floor was crying, or at least she was but seemed to be falling asleep exhausted by whatever it was had just happened

"I think I may be in shock" she thought to herself as she looked at Emma, eyes wide still rubbing her throat which was quite painful. She couldn't quite wrap her head around what had just happened. Something was wrong with her and Regina seemed to set it off, she had noticed that during the day Emma was a bit off, taking a little longer to fire back a snappy response to any of her comments and she did seem to be rubbing her stomach quite a bit but Regina seemed to be the only one that noticed anything was out of the ordinary with her, she even went as far to ask henry if she was alright to which he barely answered her but told her nothing was wrong and she was sure her was all suspicious in case the evil queen had done something to her.

Deep down she had always been very curious about the woman and at first she had thought it was because she was the saviour and that she was here to break her curse or even worse take her son away from her and she just wanted to know everything there was about her enemy but more and more often lately Emma had been creeping into her thoughts in a non-negative way but never had she once imagined that Emma was capable of violence like this

"_Almost as if she's…"_ Regina stopped, almost as if she's what? There was no magic here, Regina made sure of that before she sent them all, but the strength and speed that Swan just showed was nothing short of magical.

"Emma" she said out loud looking over to the now sleeping woman, what in the world are you?"

* * *

**Well then that's the first chapter (and yes I'm sure it's not that hard to figure out what Emma is), R+R if you want us to upload the next few :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that has followed and even a few faves too! We're going to take that as a positive sign and upload the next chapter and then we'll see if anyone wants us to upload the rest :) Again apologies for any mistakes :p**

* * *

Sitting down in her favourite armchair in front of the fire, leather bound book in hand, Regina didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. She had decided after calming down in Emma's apartment that she had to do something with the sleeping woman. She couldn't just leave her lying there on the floor for anyone to come and find. She tried telling herself that it was her duty as the mayor to protect the town but some small part of her wanted to keep Emma safe for more personal reasons.

It had taken her quite a while to pick up Emma and get her into the car. She also had to leave a note stuck to the front door as to not arouse the suspicions of her roommate even though the thoughts of panicky Mary Margret made her chuckle she was sure that Emma would be none too happy if she did. Knowing how chicken scratchy Emma's handwriting was Regina had to try her hardest to mimic it, scrawling a note about being back in the morning giving Emma the cover story of babysitting for Regina. Something which Regina would never actually do but it was the only think she could think of in her still semi shocked state.

During the short drive home Regina kept checking in her mirror to see if Emma was going to suddenly shoot up and attack her again but the blonde was in a seemingly deep sleep, occasionally sighing and mumbling something Regina couldn't quite make out. Reaching home she left Emma in the car and she went in and upstairs to check on henry. He was still fast asleep just as he had been when she left him. Thankful that nothing was amiss, she was originally only planning to be away for ten minutes at the most. Again she struggled getting swan into the house and she dropped her on the couch rubbing her aching arms and she went back and locked the car and the front door checking the clock as she went back in she saw that it was a little after midnight. She had only been gone for 20 minutes; it somehow seemed a lot longer.

She first went into her downstairs study and picked a book seemingly at random however when she opened it, it was very old and hand written. It was for a lack of better terms a monster encyclopaedia. One of the things she brought over from the old world and now she was very thankful that she did. After flicking through it for a few minutes looking at the defining characteristics of gnomes and pixies she was no closer to finding out what Emma was. She sorely wanted to wake her to see but fear gripped at her when she remembered how close she was to being seriously injured. Sighing, she frustratedly flicked through pages not really looking when a flash of colour caused her to look down.

"_No she couldn't be…I mean…"_ Regina read the two pages over and over again and the more she did the more she was sure yet confusion still lingered "_How can there be creatures like these in a world with no magic…."_ She was brought out of her musings by a pitiful sounding moan

Emma slowly came to awareness. She was reluctant to move as she had no pain and was lying on something that was nice and soft. She moaned as the memories of what happened came back to her. She had attacked Regina. She had almost hurt her. But she stopped. Emma had never once been able to stop once she got to that stage but just then she did.

Why Regina though? Why was she able to stop attacking her_? "I think you know"_ what a small voice inside her said. Banishing those thoughts away for the moment she began to think about where she was. Knowing the best way to find out, she braced herself and inhaled. She could smell leather, fire wood, and the delicious intoxicating scent that could only belong to one person. Emma opened her eyes slowly, realisation dawning on her where she was. And sure enough sitting in an armchair opposite her was Regina Mills, holding a book in one hand and looking very weary. Emma sat up slowly, wincing as a twinge in her stomach reminded her of her problem

"R-Regina" Emma croaked, feeling a strange mixture of panic and embarrassment. "What am I doing here…Its not…I'm not safe I need to – "Emma stopped grabbing her stomach which again started its attack on her. Glancing up she saw Regina get up out of her chair and make her way towards her. Emma held up a hand

"No Please! I'll hurt you and I can't stop it ". Emma had to leave. She could barely regain control the first time she lost it and she was sure she wouldn't be so lucky the next time.

She looked up to see that Regina had stopped but was instead holding out a book. "What- what's this?" Emma asked weakly, really not caring but confused none the less.

"Read it" Regina told her simply, handing her the book and then quickly went back to her seat and sat down staring intently at Emma who glanced down at the book and shock cleared her mind of pain as she read what was on the page before her.

* * *

_Vampires._

_Not much is known about vampires as many years ago king_ sent his army on a crusade to wipe them out and he was successful. Few remained but those that did escaped, going into hiding. The few survivors that have been found are generally in the company of werewolves._

_Vampires have to be bitten to be turned. When they are created a vampire is a very volatile and aggressive beast and for their first year act purely on instinct and desire. As they mature they become more in control of themselves and by year two are fully functioning._

_Vampires stop aging at the moment they are turned. As well as immortality they gain other abilities. They gain the ability to use magic but however must be taught and the level of skill between them varies. Their senses become acutely sharper and their strength and speed increase quite tremendously._

_They become quite sensitive to sunlight. It burns them quite quicker than it would a human and prolonged exposure can severely disable them and in extreme cases kill them. However sunlight is not the only thing that can kill vampires. They can be killed in nearly every way a human can although their body can withstand a huge amount of damage and they have exceptional healing abilities which only further increase when ingesting fresh blood._

_Vampires are able to ingest food and liquids however they cannot survive on this diet alone. Vampires must ingest human blood. It is unknown how much they need however as it has been a touchy subject with the ones we have found so far._

_Failure to drink blood has a negative effect which appears to come on in stages. First the loose their strength and begin to suffer stomach cramps. These gradually get to an unbearable stage before instinct takes over. A vampire in a bloodless state is very very dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. They lose all sense of humanity and exist only to feed. There has never been a known case, or so we've been told of a vampire being able to gain control of themselves when in this state._

_Not much more is known about them as during our travels in our lad we have only come across two individuals and they can be quite reluctant at giving out their secrets and their histories._

* * *

Regina watched Emma reading the book and saw many emotions pass very her face as she read, fear, shock, sadness, and even a ghost of a smile passed over her face. However as Emma finished reading her face fell and looked distraught, Regina saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. Emma looked up and gave a watery smile

"So, you know what sort of monster I am….your majesty"

Regina jumped. "What?! What did you call me…"? Emma gave a small chuckle which sounded odd coming from a face that looked so miserable.

"I know."

"You know what?" Regina's heart felt as if it would burst from her chest. Emma, even in her state hear the frantic heartbeat of the woman who was turning very pale

"Heh calm down Regina, or do you prefer being called the evil queen?" Emma didn't give her a chance to reply. "I didn't believe the kid at first but hey if animals like me can exist why fairy tale characters and that book don't, well I may be no magic user like you but I can tell when something's the real deal."

Regain was beyond shocked. Discovering that Swan wasn't what she seemed was one thing but then for her to just casually admit both that and the fact she knew of the curse was all a little too much for the woman to handle.

"But how…. Why haven't you said anything and …henry and you could have...why?" Regina stuttered, wanting to know so much but unable to find the words to do so

"Because what good would it have done to let you know? It's not like- "whatever Emma was going to say was cut short by the pain once again returning

Regina know knew what Emma needed and the sight of the blonde woman's face twisted in pain huddled on her couch spurred her into action. Half of her was screaming at her that what she planned to do next was absolutely crazy but the other half just knew that she would be ok, Emma wouldn't hurt her.

After all the book said that once they got so...hungry, she guessed was the right word, that they couldn't stop until they fed but back at the apartment Emma did and Regina was sure she could do it again. She also didn't want to risk leaving Emma here with henry if she went to the hospital to get some blood bags.

Regina stood up quickly before logic could stop her and undid the first few buttons of her shirt so that her collarbone was visible. Walking quickly over to Emma she sat down, noticing how the other woman flinched away even though she was in quite a lot of pain.

"Emma" Regina said grabbing her by the shoulders forcefully turning her. You have to drink.

The look of horror on Emma's face was something that Regina had never seen before

"No. I can't. I won't hurt you, Regina please no" Emma said pulling away although she was unable to keep her eyes away from Regina neck

Emma had effectivly back herself into a corner on the couch and Regina scooted up." Emma listen to me" she said looking Emma straight in the eyes, she noticed their colour changing slowly from that lovely green to a bright red, and it unnerved her but didn't stop her." Henry is upstairs and if what that book said is true you're not safe to be around and I won't let you hurt him so please do it. For him."

Regina leaned in closer to Emma. Emma gulped, her face a strange mix of horror and desire, she slowly placed her hands on the top of Regina's arms. Regina couldn't stop looking deep into Emma's eyes. Seeing Emma move closer Regina took a deep breath trying to calm the fear she felt rising. Suddenly she felt a whoosh of air and she found herself in Emma's previous position against the arm of the chair and Emma was straddling her hips

"Oh" was all she could manage, dizzy from being moved so fast. Emma said nothing and merely moved forward her body pressing into Regina's who despite her current predicament sighed at the feeling,

Emma breathed in tasting the scent of Regina on her tongue, it was indescribably amazing. She knew there was no use fighting anymore; there was no going back from this point. For the last 10 years she had survived on nothing but blood packets stolen from local hospitals and here was Regina mills a woman who captivated her from day one, lying beneath her offering herself.

Emma leaned in, pressing her body flush against Regina's almost humming at the sensation and the heat she could feel the brunette radiating. She moved her mouth up to Regina's neck and inhaled deeply enjoying the scent she so often had to retrain herself from testing. When she exhaled she couldnt help the small smile forming as Regina shivered sorry she said ghostly quiet. Leaning back up she gazed into eyes she had always thought beautiful. She could smell the fear from the woman but strangely enough she smelt desire mingled in along with it "are- are you sure" she asked her voice whisper quiet

"Yes" Regina replied placing her hands on Emma's back, embracing her. Emma saw nothing but truth in those eyes so moved her head back down to Regina's neck and breathed a soft "thank you" in her ear when passing

Feeling her gums itch signalling her canine teeth had sharpened into her fangs Emma touched her lips to Regina's neck, took a deep breath to steady herself

"_You can do this Swan, just don't hurt her_" she thought. Before she could change her mind Emma bit down, Regina stiffened instantly underneath her before sighing, sounding oddly content. Emma had heard from others that being fed on was a rather…sensual feeling but had never experienced it until now. The feeling of warm blood rushing into her mouth caused her to moan surprising herself. It tasted amazing, it had no comparison to anything and Emma felt as if it were liquid life herself. She heard Regina moan and shift her body that Emma was now effectively lying on top of and moaned in a way that Emma wanted nothing more than to have her in her bed for hours on end. Regina clung on tighter to Emma and the feeling of her nails scraping into Emma's back made Emma's hips buck forward. She continued drinking, relishing the feeling of the pain seeping away and being replaces by comforting warmth and she immediately felt stronger. Emma was lost in a haze of bloodlust, she never wanted to stop and from the moans coming from the woman beneath her she assumed Regina was enjoying it too. She had to stop though, the small part of her brain that was being overshadowed by her vampire instincts kept shouting at her that if she took too much she could kill Regina or even worse. Fighting desperately wither self she slowly felt her control return and supremely inhumane effort she raised her head from the bite mark and looked at Regina.

Her eyes were closed and she had the most blissful look on her face that Emma had ever seen. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her, this wasn't a new desire but she had never felt it this strong before. Emma's eyes returned to the bite mark which had begun to trickle blood, not quite fully in control of herself he leant forward and caught the drop with her tongue and followed the path back up to the bite, this caused Regina to moan again and Emma could swear that she had never heard a sexier sound in her life.

Emma sat back up, still straddling Regina's hips and was just content to watch her face and its blissful expressions. Emma herself felt as if she could fight 100 men and then run a marathon after. The blood warmed her to her very core and she hummed in pleasure. Regina's eyes slowly opened and she regarded Emma silently. Emma moved to get off her, suddenly embarrassed over what she had just done when a hand on her wrist stopped her. Facing Regina again Emma opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when Regina jumped up and before Emma could stop her placed a kiss on her lips, Emma's eyes flew open but she instinctively responded and placing her hands on the mayor's face kissed her back. As soon as Emma returned the kiss she felt as if a bolt of lightning struck her and the last thought in her head before she fell unconscious was a simple "wow"

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter two! Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
